


A Silver Heart And Golden Scales

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Mystery Skulls Band
Genre: I can't do smut/I'm a wuss, M/M, NSFWish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to end a bad day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver Heart And Golden Scales

**Author's Note:**

> A continuance of 'Snake Heart'  
> http://flairesoleil.tumblr.com/archive  
> It's a Lewthur fic. It's adorable, you should go read it.
> 
> I can't write smut. I'm too chicken.

Arthur came home with a sigh, closing the door behind himself gently.

“Lewis! I’m home early” his called out tiredly.

It had been a long ass day. Over a dozen oil changes, two transmission repairs, a tow in and a really unruly customer.

Though they were easy jobs, Lance was working him hard.

Most likely because he had ‘disappeared’ for a few days when he was visiting his boyfriend’s family. Then again when dealing with that crazy guy from the museum, then when he ended up in the hospital…

It had been a month long roller coaster, mentally and physically.

But it had been a week since he was released from the hospital.

Arthur was just looking forward to a relaxing afternoon with his own personal ‘snake charmer’

Walking through the house, the blond couldn’t help but notice how quiet it was.

“Lewis?”

That was weird, Lewis’s cloths were crumpled in a pile on the floor in the kitchen doorway. Arthur felt slight panic build in his chest as he looked through the house. Memories of Lewis’s past kidnapping flashing through his mind.

“Lewis?!”

He froze when he walked back into the living room. Something caught his eye on the couch.

A small, dark lump was coiled in the middle of one of the cushions.

As Arthur approached slowly, he sighed in relief.

A little black snake was curled up on the couch, as if asleep.

Arthur knelt down as he brought his face level with the little reptile. The snake flicked its’ tongue at the blond but didn’t uncoil from its spot.

“Bad day?” Arthur couldn’t help the amusement in his voice.

The little snake turned its head away as if it were pouting, causing Arthur to chuckle.

“Awe, don’t be like that,” Arthur rubbed under the little guys’ chin. The snake seemed to relax from the touch before slithering onto his hand.

“Still can’t control the changing thing?”

The snake shook its head from side to side, a little silver heart shaped locket dangling from its tiny neck.

Lewis had been on his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Arthur for when he got off work an hour ago. As soon as he entered the kitchen though, he found himself in a sea of his own clothes and without hands.

But, as hard as he tried, the little snake could not change his shape again. So, with an annoyed hiss, Lewis slithered up onto the couch to pout until his mate came home.

The Naga’s shape shifting ability used to be bound by the cycle of the moon, a snake by day, a Naga by night and a human for the full moon.

After an incident with a certain psychopath though, Lewis had chosen to be a complete human so he could be with his mate.

But, Arthur knew that Lewis would be happier as a Naga.

So, thanks to an ancient artifact and Vivi’s research, Lewis was now free to choose his form at will… if he could get the ‘ _will’_ part down.

Arthur couldn’t help but ‘boop’ the little guy on his scaly nose playfully, “You know I love all your forms equally, even though this one is by far the cutest~”

The snake flicked his tongue out a few times on the blond’s nose before slithering up his arm and loosely coiling around the humans’ neck.

Arthur began to giggle as the snake nuzzled his ear, giving little snake ‘kisses’ to the side of his neck and cheek.

Arthur brought his right hand up and pet the snake’s head affectionately. He noticed its scales were slightly cool to the touch.

Looking around, he could see all the blinds were shut, not a speck of sunlight peeking through. The little guy must be freezing, being too small to climb into a window.

A thought came to the mechanic.

He could still relax and warm up his little passenger.

Walking towards the pile of clothes, Arthur picked them up and headed to the bedroom. He folded the clothes neatly and laid them on the bed before changing out of his work clothes and into a comfy pair of shorts.

It was late summer and it was pretty warm outside.

Grabbing a blanket and his sunglasses, Arthur headed out into his backyard before laying the blanket out and sitting on it.

Holding his hand out, the little snake uncoiled from his perch and into the awaiting hand. Arthur sat the snake down on the blanket beside him before lying down and getting comfortable, putting on the sunglasses.

His left arm was still sore so he left it at his side as he put his right arm under his head and relaxed. When he stopped moving, Arthur felt cool scales slither over his left shoulder and towards the middle of his chest.

Peeking an eye open, Arthur was nose to nose with the snake, it was sitting comfortably as it coiled over his heart. Arthur sighed contently as he drifted off into a nap, the snake rising and falling with his chest as he breathed.

The snake watched his human as he drifted off, the blond having a slight smile on his lips. He looked so content and peaceful. Very kissable~

The snake dozed as the human’s heart beat made its whole body pulse, the feeling relaxing. But, the reptile was pulled from its’ daydreams as it felt its body shift and grow.

It slithered off the human noiselessly to keep from waking him (and crushing him).

Within moments, a Naga was sitting on the blanket beside the sleeping man.

His broad shoulders flexed as he stretched, his olive colored skin blending perfectly as it faded into scales down his waist, his form nearly 20 feet long from head to tail tip. His scales were a deep red on his belly and near black in color on his back but reflected a slight purple as the sun shone on them, giving his tail a slight flame like pattern.

Lewis coiled his tail over the blond, draping it over the human’s legs like a blanket. Arthur mumbled incoherently but didn’t stir.

The Naga laid on his side, propping his weight on his elbow as he looked at the sleeping man, a dopey grin spreading his lips, revealing his fangs.

He brought his other hand over to the locket around his neck. It was a gift from his mate, Arthur having made it when they were in the Naga village. The chain was enchanted to lengthen and shrink so he could wear it in any form.

The locket was handmade, silver coated steel with two gems on the surface. One gold and the other magenta. Their colors.

Lewis opened the heart and his eyes warmed as he looked at the photos inside.

One was of a very young Arthur, long before the Naga had met him. The boy had a toothy grin with a few gaps between them as he smiled for the camera. Vivi had given the Naga many pictures of his mate but this one was one of his favorites.

The other photo was one Lewis had taken himself, he doubted Arthur even knew it existed.

It was a picture of the blond when he was cuddled up to Lewis, his eyes half lidded as he was still somewhat asleep. His face was so peaceful and calm, a slight smile to his lips, Lewis wanted to be able to see that look all the time. The Naga had used his tail to reach the blond’s phone to take a picture of his mate and then sent it to Vivi so she could print it out for him.

Lewis was pulled from his thoughts when Arthur went to shift towards him and whimpered slightly. The Naga looked down and his eyes froze on the blond’s left arm.

It wasn’t wrapped anymore but it was still healing.

Deep, angry red puncture marks as well as a few shallow scratches covered Arthur’s arm mid bicep.

To an outsider, they looked like injuries from where he worked. The blond worked with mechanics for a living after all. But Lewis knew the truth. The puncture marks lined up perfectly with his fangs… because he had put them there.

A Naga marks their mate with bites to show other Naga’s who they belong to. But not like that…

When Arthur had tried to help him when he was in pain, Lewis reacted violently. In blind aggression, Lewis turned on his mate and sunk his fangs deep into his flesh and into bone, almost crushing him with his tail at the same time.

Arthur almost bled out because of him! If it weren’t for Vivi’s driving, no matter how scary, Arthur could have died…

Lewis felt tears well up in his eyes at the memory.

A small hand cupped the Naga’s cheek, startling Lewis from his thoughts. Arthur’s eyes were full of concern.

“Hey, you okay?” a callused thumb brushed at a tear that escaped.

Lewis brought up a clawed hand to rest over his mates’ on his cheek,

_“Y-ya, it’s just…”_ he looked away.

Arthur knew what was bothering him. The blond tried to assure the Naga that it was fine and that he didn’t blame him, but he couldn’t hide the scars or the pained wincing when his arm was bumped. The skin may have healed but bone bruising takes forever to heal completely.

Arthur cupped the Naga behind his head and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. Lewis smiled from the affection as Arthur pulled away. He relaxed a bit as he snuggled closer to his mate on the blanket, gently squeezing the blond with his tail.

They both laid there for a bit before Arthur tried to move and realized he couldn’t. Lewis’s tail was coiled around his legs and pinning him down.

“Uh, gonna let me up big guy? It’s getting kind of hot in the sun”

Lewis seemed to ponder for a moment before leaning into the blond’s ear,

_“Maybe I like my prey when you’re pinned”_ Lewis purred.

Arthur blushed, a shiver running down his spine as Lewis nuzzled his neck.

“H-hey, I kn-know I said _anywhere_ but I really prefer somewhere more p-private” Arthur couldn’t help the stutter in his voice as the Naga continued to assault his neck.

_“Well, I Am naked so we’re already half there…”_ Lewis continued to tease.

A manly squeak escaped the blond as he turned crimson, his mind going directly into the gutter,

“That’s s-so unfair!”

Though, Arthur had caught his boyfriend in the nude in his human form many times already. The reason for it though was the Naga was worried about ruining all his pants.

If he wasn’t careful, Lewis would switch forms and end up shredding his pants. After his second accidental transformation, from legs to a tail, Lewis tried to swear off pants altogether until he could control his new ability.

It’s not like he went out much anyways.

It wasn’t until Vivi decided to pop a visit and let herself in that Lewis realized that being pantless was a bad idea. Arthur had never seen the Naga’s face so red. Lewis locked himself in the bedroom for the rest of the day and night out of embarrassment.

Though it didn’t deter Vivi’s enthusiasm, embarrassing the blond just as much with her comments.

But Arthur can’t help but chuckle though whenever Vivi gives Lewis a cat call and the big guy would turn crimson.

Lewis chuckled deeply before releasing his mate, allowing the blond to stand up. Arthur pouted before standing and stretching, Lewis getting a good look of his bare back.

Lewis was admiring his structure when a flash of gold caught his eye.

Golden scales shone brightly in the reflecting light on the blond’s shoulder blades. Lewis found himself in awe, reaching out and brushing his hands over them. Arthur relaxed into the touch, allowing his mate to run his clawed hands over his back.

“What’s up Lew?” Arthur hummed, not realizing anything was different.

Lewis was pulled from his stroking, _“Uh… remember when we found that artifact in the cave, the one that turned me back into a Naga?”_

“What about it?”

_“Well… remember what the pedestal read, or at least, what Vivi translated from it?”_ Lewis pulled his hands back as Arthur turned to face the Naga, his face curious.

“It said it would curse who ever touched it with the features of a snake, but it was actually meant to turn a human into a Naga, right?” Arthur didn’t see where this conversation was going.

Lewis fiddled with his claws as he avoided eye contact. He couldn’t help but notice a few more scales showing on the blond’s neck as well.

_“Um… it... it also said that it might make a Naga’s human mate more… Naga like, for a little while”_ Lewis’s statement seemed to sound more like a question as he tried not to stare at the scales, wanting nothing more than to touch them and see where else they may have appeared.

“Ya, Vivi said nothing major though. Like getting fangs or my eyes changing…”

_“Or s-scales...”_ Lewis stared at his mate’s neck as he watched Arthur’s adam's apple bob when he swallowed.

“Or…sca-” Arthur turned and rushed into the house. Lewis collected the blanket and slithered in as well, finding the blond in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

“Oh My Gods!” Arthur was twisting this way and that, finding random patterns of gold on his skin.

Lewis sat outside the bathroom, pulling his tail close as he fiddled with it.

“Vivi said the chances were slim!… That the artifact was designed to give you your original form back, not give me a new one!…” Arthur rubbed at the scales on his neck, noticing how sensitive they were.

_“Is… is that... b-bad?”_ Lewis’s voice was small, full of regret.

He just wanted to be a Naga again. He didn’t mean to upset his mate. Arthur was willing to give up everything for Lewis, even Lewis himself, if he thought that would make him happy.

The Naga felt tears form in his eyes again.

But, thinking back, all he’s done is worry his mate. letting him get kidnapped and injured by other Naga… Hell, he even attacked Arthur himself after he promised he would never harm him.

Lewis continued to ring his tail between his hands, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

He was caught off guard when the human stepped into the coils of his tail and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, pressing his head into his shoulder. Lewis only clung back desperately as his tail subconsciously wrapped around his mate to pull him closer.

_”I’m sorry Artie”_ Lewis sobbed, burying his face into blond hair, _“I didn’t mean for this to happen”_

“Hey now, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to sound upset. I was just surprised is all” Arthur assured, rubbing the Naga’s back soothingly as the tail continued to wrap around him.

Lewis sniffled, _“You mean… it-it doesn’t bother you?”_

Arthur laughed, “Hey, I’m the one that said I could live with a few Naga traits, remember?” Arthur pulled back to look Lewis in his slitted eyes, his smile genuine, “I’m still willing to go full blown Naga if that would make you happy”

“Besides, you gave up being a Naga so you could be with me”

Lewis smiled as he pulled his mate closer, nuzzling his neck, _“Oh Artie! You know I love you just the way you are, just like you love me”_

Arthur couldn’t help the shudder as Lewis touched his new sensitive spots.

Lewis noticed this of course and flicked his forked tongue over a few scales experimentally.

Arthur’s face immediately flushed as a small mewl sound escaped his lips. His face flushed darker when he realized what he had done.

Lewis pulled back slightly, wiping his tears away. His face stretching into a big grin.

His eyes flashed and Arthur knew that look as he continued to blush, swallowing thickly,

“J-just so you know, I don’t have to be at work early tomorrow, so I c-can sleep in”

This only made the Naga’s face turn more seductive as his tail wrapped more tightly around the blond’s waist.

Arthur melted as Lewis pressed their lips together, his hands ghosting over Arthur’s new scales. Arthur made a slight gasp when his shorts were pulled away, feeling smooth scales against his bare skin.

Lewis laughed into the kiss, pulling away so they could both breath,

_“Remember what you said in that cave? That you wouldn’t mind  getting special scales like I did. It seems only fair that I explore every one of them to see what your reaction will be~”_ Lewis purred as he began to carry the stuttering blond to the bedroom.

“I-I d-did say it would b-be a f-fun change of pace…” Arthur squirmed as Lewis began to nuzzle his neck once more.

The Naga closed the door with a flip of his tail.

_“I’m soo gonna marry you one day~”_ and he meant it.


End file.
